


Run For Your Lives

by prxnxykxi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Phil Lester, Demon Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, and toadlet, for supporting this idea, fuck you guys for giving me this idea, i blame this entirely on just_a_lonely_breadstick, ily guys, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: Dan Howell has committed suicide, hoping to end the suffering he's constantly put through. Instead, he wakes up to find himself a demon. And he's without Phil.Phil Lester has been in a car crash, speeding through the rain to get to his beloved Dan in the hospital. When he wakes up - expecting to find himself in the A&E - he seems to have been transported to Heaven, where he's been turned to an angel. And he's without Dan.They meet during a negotiation of Heaven and Hell, and decide they're going to find a way to get back to each other.Thanks to just_a_lonely_breadstick and toadlet for helping out with developing this concept. i'm gifting it to you two. enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts), [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts).



Phil would be fine. Phil would get over it. Phil wouldn’t react nearly as bad as everyone said he would. He’d move on. 

 

Dan’s hands were shaking as he fiddled with one of Phil’s razors, nicking the tips of his fingers on more than one occasion. The small specks of blood already dotting the blades made Dan want to be sick. He never was a fan of blood. The mere sight of it made him feel nauseous, but he pushed through. He knew what he was going to do, and nothing was going to stop him. 

 

Finally. Finally, Dan slipped a blade from the razor, holding it between trembling fingers. A quick glance to himself in the mirror finalised his decision, wiping away any hesitance he may have previously had. 

 

Dan pressed the blade to his skin, biting down on his lip harshly as he broke skin. He repeated on his other wrist, tears stinging his eyes. He watched as the blood dripped from his arms, landing on the bathmat below him. 

 

Behind him, he heard the door to the flat open. 

 

“Dan! I’m here! I brought snacks!” Fuck. 

  
  


Dan panicked, trying to force himself to lock the bathroom door. He didn’t get more than a foot before he collapsed, and darkness wrapped around his vision. The last thing he heard was PJ screaming his name. 

 

*******

 

Intensive care. Why the fuck was Dan in intensive care? What could he possibly have done while Phil was away that would put him intensive care? He knew he shouldn’t have left Dan alone. Not for a day, not for a week. His grandparents could’ve waited until Dan was alright again. 

 

But, no, Phil figured it would be fine. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Dan wouldn’t try anything dumb. But he knew that wasn’t true, which is why Phil had asked PJ to keep an eye on Dan. 

 

Phil’s foot pressed harder on the gas pedal, the car speeding up. He turned the windshield wipers, keeping the rain off the glass for short periods of time. His hands were shaking as he turned a corner. And then it happened

 

Phil’s car slid, sending him spinning into a nearby tree. Phil screamed, bracing himself. Sadly, he wasn’t quick enough. As he let himself succumb to unconscious, he whimpered out ‘Dan’. 

  
And that was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is kind of a shitty chapter. I was reading shitty stories written by a friend (you know who im talking about, toadlet) and i suppose it rubbed off. 
> 
> But anyway, sorry about this. It's not the greatest, but im not the greatest at writing biblical type stuff. I'm gonna try to drag this fic out as long as I can, because I've some ideas I wanna test. 
> 
> Stick with me please. (p.s. fuck off i added a Ryden 'cameo')

When Dan woke, he found himself lying on his back in what seemed to be a prison-esque bed. That wasn’t where he’d been left. No. He remembered PJ bringing him to the A&E, being put in intensive care, and then nothing. 

 

Dan sat up, eyes flickering around the room. He seemed to be in the prison cell, but he didn’t remember going to jail. 

 

“Hello?” he called out. 

 

“He’s woken up.” hissed someone from outside Dan’s door. 

 

“He must be informed.” hissed another. 

 

Dan scrambled quickly to the door, peering through the barred window. “Hey! Hey, I know you’re out there! What’s going on? Where am I? Why did I wake up?  _ Where’s Phil? _ ”

 

The voices lowered to incoherent mumbling, lasting for a few moments before the door finally swung open, causing Dan to fall flat on his face. 

 

“Hurry up.  _ He  _ is waiting.” said a man. Only, he wasn’t a man. He looked grey, though it could’ve been the lighting, with horns poking from his forehead. Behind him, stood a slightly taller ‘man’, the same greyish colour but with a tint of blue. 

 

Dan quickly scrambled to his feet, finding that he was taller than the two. Still, they weren’t taking any shit as they grabbed Dan’s wrists and tugged him down a long corridor. Dan flinched, yanking one of his wrists away to look at it. 

 

A rip in the flesh, just above his wrist, greeted him. Dan smiled, actually smiled, at the sight. Right where he’d meant it to be, right where he could see it. 

 

“Go.” hissed one of the things in front of Dan, shoving him into a large room and slamming the doors behind him and his companion. 

 

Dan frowned and looked around the room, taking in the tall ceiling and the stairs leading to a platform where a large black and red throne rested. He bit his lip. Figures he would’ve gone to Hell, but he was sure as shit he would never intentionally meet Lucifer himself. 

 

“Daniel James Howell, attempted suicide, died in intensive care.” came a booming voice from somewhere above Dan. 

 

He looked up, catching sight of a large man with bat-like wings descending onto the platform before him. 

 

“Where’s Phil?” Dan asked quickly, hoping to get the words out before Lucifer spoke again. 

 

“Never mind him, Daniel.” Lucifer said, dismissing the question with a wave. “I’ve got a very special job for you, Daniel Howell, and you should heed my words. Take nothing I say lightly. You, Dan, have been chosen as my third in command.”

 

Dan gaped. This was surreal, and not in a good way. No way Dan would accept that position. Still, the man continued, pacing with a soft ‘clop clop’ of his hooves. 

 

“Your first assignment will be the negotiations tomorrow, much like the human UN meetings. You will be representing as a model of what I’m presenting.”

 

Dan tilted his head in question. “What exactly would that be?”

 

“Soldiers. For the upcoming war on Earth.”

 

Dan snorted. “I suppose this might be what religious people call the ‘second coming’? Jesus descending? All that jazz?”

 

Lucifer smirked, his eyes nearly glowing. “Exactly. You have no idea what we’re preparing.”

 

“Aren’t Heaven and Hell supposed to be like, mortal enemies or something?” Dan questioned. 

 

“Let bygones be bygones, Daniel.”

 

“Fine. But what about Phil?” Dan insisted. 

 

Again, Lucifer brushed this off. “I expect you back here in the morning. Brendon, Ryan! Get him out of here and into some proper skin.”

 

Dan frowned, spinning around and watching as the two demons walked back into the room, looping their arms through Dan’s own. Dan struggled against their hold but they didn’t let up. 

 

“You think he’ll be like us when he changes, Ryan?” asked the shorter of the two. 

 

“Possibly. Then again, look what happened to Felix. He barely changed at all.” replied the taller. 

 

Dan frowned, closing his eyes tightly and twisting his body in attempt to get away. 

 

*******

 

As Phil’s eyes open, he was met with a blindingly white light pouring over him. He groaned quietly, sitting up and rubbing his head. His first thought was Dan. Of course it was. It always is. With a quick glance around, Phil confirmed that Dan wasn’t in the room with him. He was sure that he would find Dan soon enough though. 

 

“Erm, hello? Is anyone there?” Phil asked, standing on shaky legs. He felt like there was something weighing on each shoulder and, which further investigation, found that there was. Two large, white wings spread from his shoulder blades, reaching barely past his fingertips when he stretched his arms. 

 

“Philip Lester.” said a man stepping into the room. His beard was white and, in all honesty, he looked a lot like Santa Claus. 

 

“Where am I? Who are you? Where’s Dan?” Phil questioned quickly, his wings folding and unfolding uncontrollably. 

 

“You will see Dan soon, don’t worry, but right now, I need you to listen.” said the man as he placed a gentle hand on Phil’s shoulder. 

 

Phil looked up at him, nodding slowly. “Yes, of course.” ‘ _ As long as it get’s me back to my Dan _ ’, he thought. 

 

The man continued speaking after a moment, offering Phil help on controlling his new-found appendages. “Phil, I would like to appoint you as a representative for our soldiers at the negotiations tomorrow.” 

 

Phil opened his mouth to question but was cut off again. 

 

“Don’t worry about Dan, Phil. You will be reunited once more. And do not worry about anything that is to come. You will be prepared.”

 

Phil nodded obediently and watched the man go, chewing the inside of his cheek. He only hoped Dan was alright. 

 

*******

 

“What the hell did you just do to me?” Dan shouted as he backed away from the two demons. His formerly brown eyes were now red, purple flecks spread throughout them. He felt stronger somehow, though his legs were shaking. 

 

“What did you do?” Dan demanded again. 

 

Ryan the demon glanced at his partner and stepped forward, tickling under Dan’s nose. “Maybe he’ll do what Felix did.” he offered as an explanation. 

 

Dan furrowed his brows in confusion, feeling a sneeze coming on. He tried to stop it, but couldn’t in time. He sneezed, harshly, feeling himself pop out of the spot his was in. When he opened his eyes again, rubbing his nose as he did so, he was in a different part of the room. 

 

The two demons were cackling and hanging off each other. “I can’t believe it! Let’s do it again!” Brendon laughed. 

 

Dan stepped back. “Fuck off!” he growled and looked around. “Just...take me back to, wherever I woke up, please? I’d like to sleep off this nightmare.” 

 

The demons chuckled, wiped their eyes and nodded. “Follow us, rookie.”

  
Dan followed them out of the room, his thoughts wandering to Phil. He could only hope that when they saw each other again, he would understand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit rubbish but ive been working on it for nearly two days, so, yeah, that's great. 
> 
> i'm gonna start up another work. 
> 
> *in the distance* but josh, you've already got two of them going and a series you havent finished
> 
> shut up, random voice in the distance, i do what i want, when i want. if i want to put myself under great deals of stress, then i will. okay? okay.

Phil’s heart was pounding in his ears, his breath catching in his throat with every other step. His footsteps echoed down the dark corridor as he and the angel beside him walked. 

 

“D-do I really have to do this?” he asked quietly, rubbing his upper arm nervously. 

 

“Yes.” replied the angel firmly.

 

“What about Da-”

 

“If you ask about  _ him  _ one more time, I swear, I’ll feed you to the cerberus.” 

 

Phil frowned and fell silent, looking down at the stone floor. “Well sorry for being worried for my  _ boyfriend _ .”

 

The angel muttered someone about ‘these homosexuals’ and yanked open a large door. When Phil stepped in, the angel was still mumbling, occasionally raising his voice to make a point about ‘these homosexuals are sinners’, ‘they should go to hell’, ‘God doesn’t know what he’s doing’ and ‘he deserved what he got, that Howell boy’. 

 

Phil felt himself grow more angry, his wings ruffling behind him. “Don’t talk about him like that.” 

 

The angel chuckled. “You have no place to talk. You’re here for one reason, and one reason only, and do you know what that is?”

 

“Well,” Phil started, folding his arms over his chest and giving the angel a sarcastic look, “no, actually. I haven’t been told anything other than ‘don’t worry about it’ the entire time I’ve been here, so would you care to explain?” 

 

The angel let out a loud, exasperated, sigh and shook his head. “You’re here because you’ve got the ideal mental state and the ideal physique for one of our soldiers. That is  _ all. _ ” 

 

Phil huffed. “I don’t see how you think that. I’m hardly fit enough to run up the stairs and I’ve been told I'm too positive for my own good.”

 

“Whatever, kid. Just...get in there. Look tough.” the angel rolled his eyes and pushed open a small door, leading to an even smaller room. Phil slowly stepped in, hearing the door slam shut behind him. In front of him were three glass walls. Or, at least, they looked like it. When Phil leaned closer to one, he realised that it was simply magic of some sort, set up so that he couldn’t get out but others could reach in. 

 

Over head, two lights flickered on, causing Phil to squint against them. He tensed up. This was going to take awhile. 

 

*******

 

Dan’s shoulders were tense as he stood in his little cage, staring out at the multiple groups of people, angels and demons peering in at him. The stubs of what were probably supposed to be wings shifted slightly on his back, tail flicking out slowly as he scanned the area. He felt like he was boiling under the lights, but he couldn’t leave the room. He’d already tried. 

“Over here, we will see our ideal demon soldier. Tall, lean, agile.” Dan’s shoulders tensed up further at the sound of the voice, shifting his head forward. 

 

He could see a small group of angels following the demon, Ryan, closely. They looked up at him, studying him. 

 

“Can he do anything special?” asked one. 

 

Ryan nodded and glanced up at Dan. “Go ahead. Show them.”

 

Dan smirked slightly, taking a moment to centre himself before closing his eyes and popping out of his little cage, right beside one of the shorter, more defenceless looking angels. “Hi!”

 

The angel squealed and flinched back, looking right into Dan’s eyes, terrified. “Get him away from me!” she yelped. 

 

Dan’s smirk dropped, and he stepped back, taking his spot beside Ryan.

 

“Give us a spin, Daniel.” Ryan requested gently. 

 

Dan nodded and turned around, forked tail brushing over a few pairs of feet. One of the angels shifted, stomping on Dan’s tail as it passed. He yelped and whipped around, glaring at the angel. His eyes flickered with anger. 

 

“Watch your step.” he grit out after receiving a warning look from Ryan. 

 

“Back in there, Daniel. Bren will come get you when we’re ready to go.” 

 

Dan nodded and popped himself into the cage, glaring at the group as they walked away. 

 

*******

 

Phil couldn’t get out of that room fast enough. He stumbled as he stepped back through the door. Though, he wasn’t met with the same angel from before. Instead, it was a demon, grey-skinned and tall. 

 

“You’re Phil?” he asked, raising a brow. 

 

Phil nodded slowly, wings twitching slightly. “Yes, and you are?”

 

“Ryan.” the demon replied. “Follow me.”

  
Phil nodded again and followed Ryan as he began to walk down the corridor. He had no idea where he was going, but he was sure it was fine. As long as he got to see Dan. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back with this, aren't we? 
> 
> do you ever just look at your account and go: "wow, you're a scatterbrained fuck up"? 
> 
> yeah. me too. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the chapter

GAYS (thanks toadlet)

 

Dan’s eyes scanned the corridor from where he stood against the wall, head tilted down so that his fringe fell in front of his face. Beside him, Brendon paced anxiously, letting out soft huffs every few seconds. 

 

“Would you mind, oh, I don’t know, stopping?” Dan snapped after what could’ve been the fortieth round of pacing. 

 

Brendon stopped, furrowing his brows and slumping his shoulders. “Fine. I’m just nervous.”

 

“About what? Ryan is coming back y’know.” Dan scoffed, shaking his head a little. 

 

“Oh hush, Daniel, that’s not what I’m worried about.” Brendon said, pausing when two pairs of footsteps echoed from down the corridor a ways. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

 

Dan looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he saw who was arriving. With a chuckle, he grinned and bit his lip. “Phil.” he mumbled to himself. 

 

Brendon glanced from Dan to Ryan, whose hands were clasped tightly over Phil’s eyes, and Phil himself, wings tense and ruffled.

 

“Okay,” Ryan said quietly, “open your eyes…” he counted to three in his head, “now!”

 

Phil’s eyes fluttered open, flickering around to adjust to the dim lighting provided by the torches hanging from the wall - honestly, so cliche. His eyes finally landed on Dan and he broke into a large smile. 

 

“Dan!” he yelped, racing over to the taller and wrapping his arms around his middle. 

 

Dan laughed quietly, returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders, letting his fingers stroke over the feathers of Phil’s wings. 

 

“Phil.” Dan mumbled as he pressed his nose into Phil’s neck. “Phil, god, I missed you.”

 

Phil chuckled. “I’ve only been gone eight days.” he paused before adding, “I missed you too.” 

 

Dan pulled his face from Phil’s neck, moving one hand to card his fingers through Phil’s hair. “I like the wings.” he said as he leaned closer. 

 

Phil, in turn, leaned up, grinning like an idiot. “Yeah? I like the new eye colour. It suits you.” he murmured. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes, tugging Phil closer to him and kissing him gently, letting his hand rest on the back of Phil’s head. Phil returned the kiss, his face flushing, as it normally did when he kissed Dan. 

 

“Missed you.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips after a moment. “Love you.”

 

Phil let himself giggle, pulling away to rest his forehead against Dan’s own. “I love you too, Bear.” 

 

Dan grinned. “So, Angel,” he teased, “they make you model for them?” 

 

Phil shrugged. “Yeah, but I didn’t mind. It wasn’t the  _ worst  _ thing in the world.”

 

“Of course.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Of course you would think that.”

 

Phil giggled again, shaking his head. “You love me.”

 

“That I do, Phil. That I do.”

 

*******

 

Dan’s arm tightened around Phil’s waist as he nuzzled further into Phil’s chest, his brows furrowed. Definitely an intense dream, Phil figured, judging by the way Dan shifted around. They’d been lying in Dan’s ‘bed’ for hours before Dan finally fell asleep on Phil. 

 

Phil, of course, didn’t mind. No, they’d done this before. But those cuts, they weren’t there before. Phil’s thumb traced over the skin of Dan’s wrist, catching on the skin that still hadn’t closed over. He sighed, pressing a kiss to dan’s forehead. 

  
“I’m sorry, Dan.” he whispered. “Everything’s alright now.” he murmured and turned, draping an arm around Dan’s middle and snuggling close to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooh toadlet gave me a great idea thank you toadlet also BREADSTICK MUM ARE YOU STILL ALIVE IF YOURE READING THIS EMAIL ME YOU TWIT(ily)

“Dan.” Phil whispered, shaking Dan’s shoulder gently. “Dan, hey, time to get up.”

 

Dan just groaned, shaking his head and burying his face further into Phil’s chest. “Five more minutes.” he mumbled, a pout evident in his voice. 

 

Phil chuckled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dan’s head. “Sorry, Dan, can’t do that. I gotta go, I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.” 

 

Dan whined loudly, rolling onto his back as he did so. “Fiiiine, but I hate you, just so you know.” 

 

“I love you too.” Phil replied as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet hitting the stone floor below them. “C’mon then, up!”

 

Dan sat up with a yawn and stretched, popping his back as well. “Why do I have to be up so early?” he asked. 

 

“Because I said so.” Phil replied playfully, standing as he did. 

 

Dan looked up at Phil, chuckling softly. “You’re terrible.” he said while he stood. 

 

Phil shrugged, peering up at Dan. “You love me and you know it.” 

 

“True.” Dan shrugged back, smiling slightly at Phil. 

 

“C’mon, I think we’re supposed to be somewhere.” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and tugging on it gently. 

 

“Damn right you are!” Brendon yelped as he popped himself right in front of Dan. Phil squealed, turning to quickly wrap his arms around Dan’s torso and hide his face.

 

Dan chuckled, stroking Phil’s hair gently. “Brendon, stop doing that, you idiot.” 

 

“Shut up, you were supposed to be training an hour ago. Now go!” Brendon exclaimed, opening the cell door and pointing.

 

Dan sighed, rolled his eyes, and took Phil’s hand again, dragging him into the corridor. “Where are we going?” he asked, turning back to Brendon. 

 

“Ryan will show you. I’ve gotta do some stuff. Have fun!” Brendon replied and popped out of sight. Dan gave a snort, looking around for Ryan. He spotted the demon leaning on the wall near one of the smaller hallways.

 

“‘Bout time.” Ryan chuckled, waving for Dan and Phil to follow him.

 

Dan mocked him, making Phil giggle quietly. “Dan!”

 

“What?” Dan asked innocently. 

 

Phil laughed and shook his head. “I love you.” 

 

*******

 

“No, no, no, you’re doing it wrong!” exclaimed a demon by the name of Felix. “Do it like this!” he said as he demonstrated how to properly defend yourself. 

 

Dan groaned and repeated his actions, pulling another string of curses and scolding from Felix. 

 

“Keep your arms here, not here!” he shouted. 

 

“Why is this even necessary?” Dan snapped, throwing his hands into the air and letting them fall to his sides. 

 

Felix groaned, gripping the roots of his hair. “Because you have to be prepared for this fuckin’ war, you ignorant dick!” 

 

Dan raised a brow, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re not making me want to cooperate. You should be nicer to me.” 

 

“Dammit, Howell! This is no laughing matter, if we’re not prepared, we  _ die _ . Do you want to die, Daniel? Huh?” Felix growled, snapping his mouth shut after he finished. His eyes flickered to Dan’s wrists then back to his face, then finally to Phil, standing right beside Dan. 

 

Dan had gone stoic, his jaw locked in place. He glanced at Phil, whose eyes were watering. 

 

“Don’t talk about that.” he said quietly. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Felix said softly. 

 

Phil shook his head. “I don’t care. Don’t say things like that.”

 

Dan bit the inside of his cheek, sighing quietly. “Phil…” 

 

“Just - let’s keep going.” Phil snapped quietly, turning back to Felix. Not before shooting a “do it right” to Dan. 

 

Dan sighed again, doing his best to keep up with what Felix was teaching him. Phil continued shooting Dan glances, some of them concerned, others angry, and Dan continued chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Alright, I think that’s it.” Felix said, watching as Dan nearly collapsed. 

 

“Fucking finally.” he panted. Phil said nothing but walked to the wall, grabbing a plastic cup. It was already filled with water.

 

Dan followed him closely, sighing quietly. “Phil.” he said. 

 

No reply. 

 

“Phil, would you listen to me?” Dan asked. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes and turned, raising a brow expectantly at Dan. “Yes?”

 

“You know he didn’t mean it like that.” Dan said. “Stop being bitter.” 

 

“Dan!” Phil huffed out. “Stop that! You don’t know how much it hurt to hear that you were in the hospital again! I didn’t know how bad it was. Obviously it was bad. I thought I was just going to die. Without ever seeing you again. It hurt so much to think that maybe I wouldn’t get to say ‘I love you’ again. You’d never get to hear me say it again, and then…” Phil trailed off, shaking his head. “I almost lost you twice before. I didn’t want it to happen again. And then when I was in that accident…”

 

Dan frowned, moving to Phil and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, tugging him into a tight hug. “It won’t happen again. I’m not leaving you, Phil. Not again, not ever.”

 

Phil nodded slowly, his face buried against Dan’s chest. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Dan murmured.

 

“Howell, Lester! To your stations!  _ Now _ !” Felix shouted. 

  
Dan’s heart sank. He should’ve known this wouldn’t last long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um? wow? its been like, a week? nearly two? i dunno, but here's this shit chapter that ive been staring at for literally however long it took me to post this. sorry, guys. hope its not too shitty.

Out of all the things Phil was prepared for, this was not one of them. Of course, had he known _before_ he died that there would be an all out war between the deities and Earth, he probably would have tried to do something in order to prepare himself. But, sadly, he had no previous warning, which made being transported to some station in the middle of nowhere all the more intense.

 

“What is going on?” Phil demanded at the angels racing past him. Everyone looked so tense, so taken aback. Were they not prepared for this? Were they not prepared for an attack? 

 

“Lester, hush up and get ready!” shouted another angel, glaring daggers at Phil.

 

Phil nodded and gave one last glance around before ducking down behind the barrier. This was exciting, wasn’t it? Not every day you get to fight on the side of Heaven for...whatever it was they were fighting for.

 

“Lester! Lester, I need you to listen here and listen good.” said a soldier as she grabbed Phil’s shoulders and turned him to face her. 

 

Phil swallowed and nodded, his eyes wide. “Y-yeah?” 

 

“There are going to be dangers out there like you’ve never seen. You won’t see them coming, you won’t know when or where, but they are going to come, and you need to be prepared,” she said and slipped a small knife into Phil’s hand, “take this, make sure you protect yourself. If something happens, if one of  _ them _ comes for you, use it. Don’t hesitate.”

 

Phil nodded once again. 

 

“Promise.” the angel demanded.

 

“I-I promise.” Phil stammered, his grip tightening around the knife. “I promise I’ll use it. And I won’t hesitate.” 

 

The angel nodded firmly and moved to the next soldier, giving her the same speech. Poor girl had no idea what was going on. Then again, neither did Phil.

 

He turned, scanning the area in front of him. Be prepared. Protect yourself. Don’t hesitate.

 

*******

 

“No, no, no, Felix, I’m not ready, hold on.” Dan pleaded as Felix shoved him down the corridor. He tried desperately to turn, hoping to maybe get himself away from Felix and whatever was happening out there.    
  


“Dammit, Dan, you have to!” Felix snapped, stopping in his tracks. He grabbed Dan’s arm. “I get that this is intense, I felt the same way my first round, but you’re here now. You need to do this. If not for yourself, for Phil.” 

 

Dan stared at Felix skeptically. “If I do this, I’ll see him again, right?”

 

“Of course, Dan.” Felix nodded. 

 

Dan sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before nodded in return. “Alright. Okay, I’m ready.” 

 

Felix grabbed Dan’s wrist and dragged him along, mumbling about how he better not fuck up or he’ll be hearing about it for weeks. Dan nodded along with Felix’s words as they walked, furrowing his brows when the shorter male fell silent. Dan hadn’t even realised they were outside at this point. He supposed it was because of his tendency to space out.

 

Slowly, Felix pointed toward a small barricade. “There. Go there.” he whispered.

 

Dan nodded one more time at Felix and slowly crept for the barricade. Once there, he peeked over the top of the small wall, eyes scanning the area in front of him. A few yards away, Dan spotted to the top of Phil’s head, poking out from behind his own barrier.

  
Dan sucked in a breath and dug his knife from his pocket. He stared at it a moment before looking back up. Phil’s head had gone, but Dan knew that he was still there. Probably scared for his life. And boy he should be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i said; FUCK YOU

Phil covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise and screams that had started up, echoing around the large area he was inevitably stuck in. His eyes had been closed for quite sometime - another attempt to block everything out- but when he was almost certain that he had heard Dan whispering to him, he snapped them open, glancing around. 

 

“Dan?” he asked quietly, letting his hands lower slightly. 

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

Phil yelped and covered his ears once again, still looking around frantically to find Dan. He could’ve swore he’d heard his voice, calming, like it always was. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes beginning to water. Dan could be dead for all Phil knew.

 

He stared at the dirt, kicking it around with his sneaker. Slowly, like they knew what Phil was feeling, his wings wrapped around him, shielding him from the small explosions of dirt and occasional blood spatters that found their way to him. 

 

Soon enough, though, Phil felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging gently for him to turn and look. When he did so, the corners of his mouth tugged up into a small smile. 

 

“Dan.”

 

*******

 

Dan had been ducking and weaving through the battle field to get to Phil for nearly ten minutes. He had to slaughter some people to get there (well...maybe he didn’t have to. But it was fun), so when he finally reached Phil, he was absolutely covered in dirt, sweat and blood. There was a slight glow to his eyes that hadn’t been there before as well. 

 

“Dan.” Phil breathed out when he saw his boyfriend, making Dan grin, which looked rather creepy due to his current state.

 

“You didn’t think I’d leave you out here alone, did you?” Dan hummed out, trying to act as casual as possible. 

 

Phil’s smile dropped. “Of course I did. You’ve done it before.” he said, taking on a slightly angered tone. Dan’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t expected that. 

 

“Wh...what?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I said,” Phil started, his brows furrowing as if he had said nothing accusatory at all, “I didn’t expect you to leave me here alone at all.” 

 

Dan’s shoulders dropped, relaxing now that he knew he’d just imagined Phil saying those things.

 

“Are you alright?” Phil asked quietly, reaching up to push Dan’s hair back. 

 

“Yeah, m’fine.” Dan nodded, wrapping his arms around Phil. “Just glad you’re safe.” 

  
_ ‘For now’  _ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh spoopy spoops

This was not a good sign. No, no, definitely not. Dan could handle the minor hallucinations, and he could handle just sitting in silence with his arms wrapped around Phil, because that was pretty normal. The hugging, not the seeing things. That would just be weird. 

 

No, he could handle all that. What he couldn’t handle were the thoughts that were fighting their way into his brain, telling him awful,  _ awful,  _ things. 

 

_ ‘He’s right where we want him, just take that knife of yours..’  _ said one voice that sounded like a quiet hiss. 

 

_ ‘I can’t. He’s my boyfriend. He’s Phil. I can’t just kill him.’  _ Dan thought back, his brows furrowing.  

 

_ ‘You know you want to.’ _ cooed another voice. 

 

_ ‘Go on, your knife is right there. He won’t know what hit him.’ _ said the third, cackling slightly.

 

_ ‘No...no, I can’t. I can’t do that to him. I lo-’  _ Dan was cut off by the first voice hissing at him again.

 

_ ‘But you can.’  _ it purred.

 

_ ‘And you want to.’  _ cooed the second.

 

_ ‘We all know you do. We are your mind, after all.’  _ explained the third.

 

_ ‘I don’t want to. I would never want to kill him. He’s my Phil. He’s-’ _

 

“Dan?” Phil asked quietly, pulling away to properly look at Dan. 

 

Dan looked up at him with a small smile, tilting his head. “Yeah?”

 

“You alright?” Phil questioned.

 

“Me? Yeah, I’m dandy. Just fine.” Dan nodded, answering just a bit too quickly. 

 

Phil nodded back. “Alright, you just...you’re quiet. You’re not normally this quiet when we do this.” 

 

Dan bit the inside of his cheek, feeling an unprovoked wave of anger wash over him. He glared at Phil and spoke. “Things change, Philip. Get used to it.” he snapped, quickly covering his mouth after the words left his lips.

 

Phil flinched away, a hurt expression crossing over his face. “Dan…” 

 

Dan’s expression lightened, his lips parting in a small stutter of “i’m sorry”. 

 

Phil backed away slightly. “What’s gotten into you, Dan? You’re normally not so...angry.”

 

Dan shook his head, sitting back and bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry, Phil. I’m sorry. It’s just, I think it’s stress. I’m scared. I know I don’t seem like it, but I’m scared. I don’t wanna lose you, Phil, I love you.”

 

Phil sat for a moment, staring at Dan as if reading into his words (let’s be honest, that’s what he was doing), before shifting forward, cupping Dan’s cheeks and tilting his head up. “I know. I love you too, Bear.” he said as he pressed his lips to Dan’s own, keeping the kiss soft (and neat), like he used to when Dan would break down, or shut Phil out.

 

*******

 

Dan lay tucked up under Phil’s arm, his head resting against the angel’s chest and his legs resting over his lap. Phil’s arm was wrapped around Dan’s shoulders protectively as he stared up at the setting sun, the bright orange and yellows causing him to squint slightly. 

 

He glanced down at Dan every few minutes, just to assure himself that Dan was still there and that he was still alive. Every time, he was. Phil began to card his fingers through Dan’s curly hair, letting the soft strands fall before the he brushed them up again. 

 

Dan began to shift about, his feet kicking at the dirt below them. Phil frowned when Dan whined, his brows furrowing and his nose scrunching in something of distress. Phil sighed quietly, rubbing Dan’s arm gently. 

 

“Hey, hey, I’m right here. Dan, I’m here. Wake up, baby.” Phil murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Dan’s head. 

 

Dan shook his head, trying to squirm out of Phil’s grip. Phil knew better than to let him go though, so he tightened his arm. “Bear, wake up. I’m right here. Just wake up, yeah?” he shook Dan gently. 

 

Dan’s movements died down as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up some, taking a look around. “Phil?” 

 

“Right here.” Phil replied quietly, giving Dan’s shoulder a small squeeze. “Right here, Dan.” 

 

Dan nodded, flashed a tired smile. His eyes glistened slightly with tears that hadn’t yet fallen as he stared up at Phil. “I love you.” he murmured. 

 

“I know.” Phil nodded back, kissing Dan’s forehead. 

 

Dan curled into Phil’s hold again, closing his eyes again. As soon as he did, the voices started again. 

 

_ ‘Do it!’ _

  
_ ‘Do it now!’ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM A SHIT

Dan’s hands were shaking. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted Phil alive. Still, he stared up at Phil as he slipped the knife from his belt, making sure Phil didn’t wake up as he moved from under his arm. The moonlight illuminated Phil’s face, making him look even more like an angel. That sure as Hell wasn’t helping. 

 

_ ‘Just do it!’  _ hissed Voice #1.

 

_ ‘I’m getting there. Hush up.’  _ Dan thought, shifting so that he could get the knife under Phil’s shirt. A cleaner job that way.

 

_ ‘Wait...wait, no! He’s waking up!’  _ said Voice #2, panicking slightly. 

 

Dan froze, the tip of the blade pressed against the warm skin of Phil’s stomach. The angel’s blue eyes flickered open, quickly finding their way down to where Dan rested. 

 

“Dan? What’re you doin’?” asked Phil, sleep still weighing down his words.

 

Dan bit down on his lip, slowly taking the knife away from his boyfriend’s flesh, hoping to hide it before Phil could see it. “Nothing.”

 

Sadly, that wasn’t the case. “What do you have?” Phil asked, sitting upright and moving away from Dan. 

 

“Nothing.” Dan insisted, grinning in a way he hoped was innocent.

 

Phil shifted away again, staring skeptically at his demon. “I don’t believe you.” he said, moving to climb to his feet. 

 

_ ‘Do it. He’s not suspecting a thing.’  _ demanded Voice #3. 

 

Dan lunged, doing exactly what the voice told him to do. He swing his arm, hoping to catch Phil by the blade. Phil, however, saw this coming, jumping out of the way before Dan could hit him. 

 

“Dan! What the hell?” he yelped, backing away from Dan. 

 

Dan moved forward, eyes narrow as a sneer flashed over his face. He didn’t say anything, just kept backing Phil away from him, toward the edge of the clouds. 

 

“Dan, stop it, that’s not funny.” Phil demanded, his voice wavering slightly. 

 

Dan chuckled darkly, shaking his head. The voices continued to guide him, and he listened. It was like he wasn’t in control anymore. 

 

Soon, Phil stood close to the edge of the cloud. Too close for comfort. “Dan, please, stop. I’m sorry for - for whatever I did. But please stop. It’s not funny, Dan.”

 

Dan continued to walk forward until he was right in front of Phil, nearly chest to chest with him, as Phil refused to step any closer to the edge.

 

Phil’s shoulders were trembling. Dan watched him as tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall. 

 

_ ‘Go on then.’  _ said Voice #3

 

_ ‘Do it.’  _ chuckled Voice #2

 

_ ‘You know you want to.’  _ cooed Voice #1

 

Dan closed his eyes for a moment, keeping them squeezed shut before opening them again, glaring up at Phil. “I’m sorry.” he said, voice cracking slightly.

  
Phil’s eyes went wide as Dan lurched forward, sinking the knife into Phil’s stomach. Phil yelped and stumbled back, closing his eyes. His wings wrapped around and he fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the final chapter, lovelies. y'all are gonna hate me for this one.
> 
> enjoy!

“Good job.” came a voice from behind Dan. It was all too familiar. 

 

Dan whipped around to spot Brendon, Ryan and Felix standing before him, smirking proudly. 

 

“I knew you were a keeper.” Felix hummed out, taking a step toward Dan. 

 

Dan stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. “No, no, no, you couldn’t have…”

 

Ryan grinned, nodding. “But we did.”

 

“And you enjoyed that a little bit, didn’t you?” Brendon added with a small purr. 

 

“You think i  _ enjoyed  _ killing my  _ boyfriend _ ? Boy, you’ve got it all wrong. You  _ made me  _ do it, you - you - you-” Dan couldn’t think of anything. He took a small breath, turned to the edge and pushed himself off, letting himself fall. 

 

_ ‘I’m coming, Phil.’  _ he thought.

 

*******

 

_ ‘I’m not dead? I’m not dead!’  _ Phil thought as he fell, feathers flying off his wings and billowing around him. 

 

He looked up, eyes flickering around frantically. No, he wasn’t dead, but he was as good as that. Falling from this height could only result in one thing. Phil knew that. Lucky for him, he had a plan.

 

“Phil!” came a voice from above him. A black speck was racing toward him, right on cue. It looked as though it was reaching for him. Though Phil couldn’t quite make out the figure just yet, he knew the voice. It was Dan. 

 

“Dan?” Phil shouted back, spreading his wings the best he could to slow himself down. 

 

“Phil, it’s me!” Dan yelled as he came into view. 

 

Phil smiled slightly. Dan’s figure was perfectly clear now, and Phil opened his arms, wrapping them around the other when they collided. Dan’s arms wrapped securely around Phil’s waist, and Phil’s did the same to Dan.

 

He clutched the knife tightly as they fell, closing his eyes and hating what he was going to do. Phil pulled his head away and looked down at Dan. Dan looked up, smiled softly, and kissed Phil. Phil kissed back gently, shifting the knife in his hand. Slowly, he moved it up to the small of Dan’s back. He mumbled a small “I love you” before sinking the knife into Dan’s body. 

 

Dan choked as Phil turned them so that Dan was in the perfect place to be dropped. He stared up at Phil, desperately trying to speak. The only thing that came up was blood. The red dripped over his lip and down his chin as he began to cry. 

 

Phil gave a pitying look and began to beat his wings, letting Dan go as he did so. Phil rose up slightly, watching Dan as he fell to the Earth below. 

  
“I love you, Bear.” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then phil went back to heaven the end. leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed (said the shit fucker who shouldnt deserve it after this hell) thanks for reading.


End file.
